When Darkness Falls
by shelly99
Summary: CHAPTER THREE IS UP! Angelina Johnson contemplates her life with Fred Weasley. Just so you know, it's not a very happy story
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I wish I did though, because then I'd be rich and wouldn't have to work.  
  
A/N: I'm really suffering from writer's block, so I wrote this to kind of help it along. It's a slightly depressing Angelina and Fred story, so don't be mad if you don't like it. You have been warned. I'm thinking about adding some more to it, though.  
  
When Darkness Falls  
  
I loved Fred Weasley with all my heart once upon a time. I still remember the first time we met. It was on the Hogwarts Express our first year. He was tall with bright red hair and a spitting image of his twin, George. But I could always tell the difference between the two. George always seemed a tad more serious, while Fred was a little more playful. I was attracted to Fred from the minute we met, even though I was only eleven. And truth be told, I really don't know why. I've never really liked practical jokers in that sort of way.  
  
But Fred was different. He could play the worst sort of joke on you and five minutes later cuddle up to you like nothing had happened. It was sweet, really. An endearing quality.  
  
I never would have thought I'd be Fred's type though. But apparently, he was in love with me for six long years before ever doing anything about it. And all he did was give a quick kiss on the lips when we reached King's Cross after graduation.  
  
It wasn't my first kiss and it sure wasn't anything special, but it was by far the best. It left tingling from head to toe for days after that. I daydreamed about for hours while my mother would yell at me to clean my room.  
  
I love Fred, but he can be a bit daft at times. It took him five weeks to actually come by my house and ask me out. He told me later that he was afraid I'd turn him down, and that his family finally forced him out of the house to see me because they were sick to death of his moping. I smacked him on the head and told him he was really dim. How could he have not noticed that I liked him? Everyone else did.  
  
It all started then. A quiet date here, a quick snog there, always touching in some way. We became inseparable. Almost as bad as Fred's brother Ron and Hermione Granger. Only we weren't glued to each other's faces. We did that in private, trying not to make people sick to their stomachs. Ron and Hermione didn't care who saw them.  
  
Fred proposed to me on my nineteenth birthday and presented me with a beautiful white gold ring. He'd been saving his money from his portion of the joke shop to make sure I got the best. I cried for hours over this. Go ahead and call me a baby. I'm a girl, even if I was a tomboy for years, I could still cry when the guy I'd been in love with for nine years decides he wants to spend the rest of his life with you.  
  
We married a year and a half later and not more than six months later I found out I was pregnant with our daughter, Samantha. Life was perfect. We were both happy, deliriously happy when Sammie was born. Fred spoiled her so much. He bought her her first joke set when she was a day old. Everything was just as it should be. But everything's different now. Sammie just turned four a month ago. She doesn't remember her father at all, except what she sees in our photo album.  
  
You see, Fred's dead. Well, not in the literal sense of the word, but he might as well be. About a year and a half ago, George was killed by You-Know-Who. Percy was next. And then Bill. Then Alicia. It seemed every time we opened the daily and evening prophet, someone else we knew was dead.  
  
This was around the time Fred became unapproachable. He wouldn't talk to me about anything. And if he did, all he would do was yell at me about something I wasn't doing to his satisfaction. It came to a point where he wouldn't even play with our little girl. It was as if he hated us for something we had no control over.  
  
Fred left us both a year ago. I woke up one morning and he was gone. There was no note, but I can't say I was surprised. I was expecting it sooner. I was surprised, however, when I found out months later Fred had become one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. My husband, a Death Eater? What could have possibly gone through his mind to do that? To turn on the people who loved him the most? What did I do?  
  
I try not to dwell on that these days. I'm in the process of moving. Yet again. Apparently the Death Eater's are after me and little Sammie. Voldemort wants us dead, so of course they must do their MASTER's bidding. I wonder if Fred's behind this? Or maybe he's the one who's been tipping off the Ministry every time the Death Eater's are close?  
  
It makes me cry, the fact that my husband has turned traitor. I had to go back to my maiden of Johnson because realized I was married to the Fred Weasley, certified traitor.  
  
I'll be leaving in the middle of night for a small city in Italy. Far away from the British Isles. Far away from my horrid past where no one knows us. I don't think I'll sleep. I rarely do anymore. I know one night I'll wake up with Lucius Malfoy, or even possibly my former love, standing over me with a knife held to my throat.  
  
I sit back in the comfortable chair that's nice a fluffy. Sammie's upstairs sleeping soundly. I found a bunch of letters Fred had sent me years ago when we were apart. It still leaves me feeling warm all over.  
  
A sound of heavy footsteps outside shakes me from a brief happy moment. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as I spring to my feet. The door opens slowly and I know it's the end. I couldn't even protect my own daughter from the likes of people like her father.  
  
I hold my wand tightly in my hand as a dark hooded figure comes into the room. The person's tall, and that's all I can tell. I have a heavy sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
A pale hand reaches up and pulls the hood off. I close my eyes in a mixture of fear and disbelief and disappointment. I swallow a lump forming in my throat and slowly open my eyes. I'm hoping above all hopes that the sight has changed.  
  
"Hello, Fred," I say softly. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?" 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimers: Not mine at all.**

**A/N: I decided to write a second part.  And as I was writing it, I decided I'd have four other stories tie into this same one.  If it's kind of confusing just look for my "when darkness" series.  You know where to find it.**

Chapter Two 

            Fred grinned devilishly at me, as I'd seen him do many times before he inflicted some joke or another on someone.  He plopped in a chair closest to the door.  "How are you doing, Angel?"

            I wanted to slap him.  No, I wanted to choke him.  Better yet, stab his cold heart out.  He turned his back on his family without a second glance and joined the dark side.  And then he waltzes into my living room acting as if nothing had changed.  

            "What do you want?"

            He looked at me, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You have something I need, Angel.  Something I want."

            I swallowed.  I couldn't believe it.  He really was going to kill his own wife.  I bit my lip in anger. "And what's that, Fred?  Honesty?  Goodness?"

            He stalked over to me, as if I were prey he'd been after for days.  He stood in front of me and smiled, his brown eyes bright.  He kneeled in front of me and buried his face in my stomach. "God, I've missed you, Angel."

            I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.  I missed him, too.  I felt tears spring to my eyes.  With all that he's done, betrayed everyone he loved and what he was about to do.  I still loved Fred Weasley with all my heart. "You might as well kill me now, Fred.  I can't deal with this anymore."

            He stood up so quick I almost fell over.  He pulled me into his arms and took my mouth with his.

            It was a soul searing kiss and I wanted nothing more than to die drowning like this.  His mouth moved over mine smoothly and passionately.  Every inch of my body was tingling and I was shaking so bad I didn't think I could ever stop.

            He pulled away and pressed my forehead to his. "Angel, don't cry."

            I hardly noticed the wetness streaking down my cheeks.  I sniffled and buried my face in his chest.

            "Fred, just don't hurt Sammie."

            I heard him hiss out a breath. "I'm not here to kill you, Angel.  I'm here to get you out of here."

            My heart stopped beating. "What?" I moved my head and looked up at him in confusion.

            Fred smiled softly. "Long story short, I'm a spy for the Ministry.  George, Alicia, Percy, and Bill, aren't really dead.  It was a set-up.  They're in a safe house in the States.  There had to be a reason I'd join them."

            I stepped away from him. "You lied to me?  Your own wife?  I've been mourning for you for a year and you were never really a Death Eater?" my anger was starting to kick in and Fred could tell.  He was slowly backing away.  He'd seen it plenty in all the years we were together.

            "There was a perfectly good reason, Angel-"

            "And you couldn't tell me?" I hissed out.  So I did the only to do in situations like this.  I punched him.  In the nose.

            "Owww!" Fred held his head up, pinching his nose.  I guess I should mention it's not the first time I've broken it. "Damn it, Angelina!  That hurt!"

            I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's supposed to, you big baby.  Now you can feel at least a fraction of what I do right now."

            "I couldn't tell you.  If you knew, you and Sammie would be dead by now.  It was the only way.  Having you mad was better than you worrying," he explained, holding his nose carefully.

            "I was still worried about you, you bloody prat.  I was worried about you every damn day."

            Fred sniffed and removed his hands from his face. "I had to keep the attention off you and Sammie."

            I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

            "Because Sammie has a book Voldemort wants."

            I frowned at him. "Book?  What book?"

            He stiffened slightly. "The Book of Navrone.  The book itself is pure evil and if it's opened the world as we know it will end."

            I didn't believe him. "No one book can do all that."

            Fred smiled sadly at me.  What happened to his innocence and fun? "It can, Angel.  And it will if Voldemort gets to it before we destroy it."

            He walked over to me and cupped my cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you or Sammie.  I'd die before I'd let that happen." He kissed me softly on the lips, before his heads shot up sharply.

            "What is it, Fred?"

            "Angelina, go get Sammie," he told me shortly.

            I didn't question him, but went up stairs to get our daughter.  She was sleeping soundly when I scooped her up.

            "Mummy?" she questioned sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

            "It's all right, baby.  We just have to go on a little trip," I told her softly.  I ran back downstairs and when I stepped into the living room, I noticed Fred wasn't alone.

            "Weasley, I suggest you leave now," Draco Malfoy said urgently.  He looked the same as always, unhappy and well dressed. "They'll be here any minute."

            Fred looked at me and smiled. "That's just what we're about to do.  Are you coming then, Malfoy?"

            Malfoy shook his head fiercely. "I'll hold them off.  You go on."

            Malfoy was a spy?  What was the world coming to?

            Fred ushered me to the fireplace. "You do that and you're as good as dead.  And I can't let that happen.  Gin'll kill me."

            Malfoy turned a little pink at the mention of Ginny's name. "She wouldn't even notice."

            Fred shrugged. "Either way, you're coming with us."

            Sammie clung to me tightly, looking at her father like a stranger.  I can't say I blamed her.  He handed me a bowl of floo powder.  I heard shuffling outside the house and saw both Fred and Malfoy look towards the door in worry.

            Fred turned towards me. "You're going to the Haven.  We'll follow in a bit." He kissed me fiercely on the lips. "I love you, Angel."

            Tears blurred my vision. "I love you too, Fred.  Please be careful."

            The last thing I saw as Sammie and I disappeared was the door to the study bursting open.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: Really not mine. 

**A/N: Just the third chapter.  You know the drill, read and review.**

Chapter Three 

            I was in the library of an unfamiliar house.  But I was surrounded by very familiar people.

            My sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley was putting Sammie to bed.  I sat downstairs a few minutes after I'd left my house and Fred still hadn't shown up.

            "What happened, Angie?" my best friend Katie Bell asked softly.  She was sitting next to me, patting my hand.

            'We were just about to leave when Draco Malfoy showed up," I said quietly. "Apparently a bunch of Death Eaters found out Fred was a spy and decided to kill us all in one swipe."

            I looked at Katie fiercely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Katie looked over at Oliver Wood, a guilty expression on her face.  She turned back to me and forced a smile. "If you'd known, you'd have been an even bigger target."

            "And how is that?" I demanded.

            Hermione Granger coughed loudly. "You would have insisted on seeing him secretly to make sure he was all right, and don't say you wouldn't," she continued matter of factly.

            I felt cold inside suddenly.  Everyone I knew kept it hidden from me. Even my best friend.  How could they?  
            "Since when was Draco Malfoy a spy?  I thought he was his father's little Death Eater," I said in a dull voice.

            "He's been a spy for six years now, Johnson.  Get with it," a new voice drawled out.

            I turned in the direction of the voice and recognized Blaise Zabini.  Slytherin's turned good?  What in bloody hell was going on?  I didn't get to dwell on it for too long because the door burst open and in came my darling husband and his buddy Malfoy.

            I got and jumped into his arms.  He hugged me tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.  I felt like I was home.

            "I swear to God," I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "If you ever leave me like that again, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

            Fred laughed shakily at my threat of violence and held me even tighter. "I promise, I won't."

            "What's going on?" Ginny stood framed by the doorway, looking very confused.  She recognized her brother and launched herself into his arms.  Not like I was there already or anything.

            "It's so good to see you, Fred," she said, pulling away from him. "I've even missed your practical jokes."

            Fred raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.  It was common family knowledge Ginny hated being the butt of his and George's jokes.

            "Well, I did," she argued defiantly.

            "I didn't think you'd be here, Weasley," a cold voice broke in.

            Ginny jumped and her face was painted in shock, but she composed herself before turning around. "Considering it's my family, I should hope so.  I'm just surprised you'd step anywhere _near_ muggles, _Malfoy_."

            He sneered at her but didn't reply.  I didn't think Ginny even knew who Malfoy was.  Fred had a _lot_ of explaining to do later.  I looked at the both of them more closely.  There was some definite sexual tension in the air.

            Hermione glared at Malfoy, then cleared her throat. "Okay, we have the book, but has anyone found the spell to destroy it?"

            Harry Potter shook his head vigorously, while my brother-in-law Ron looked sheepish, and I vaguely wondered if he'd tried getting into Hermione's pants again.

            "Why don't you just use it to destroy Voldemort?" I asked.

            Nine heads turned to look at me like I'd just grown another head.  They all started talking at once in hurried whispers.

            "It doesn't work like that," Fred said gently, loud enough for everyone to get the hint and shut up. "The book would only make him stronger."

            "Okay," I said slowly, a thought forming in my head. "Then where has _Sammie_ been hiding it?"

            Fred cleared his throat. "You remember that necklace I gave her the day she was born?"

            "She's been carrying it for four years?" I said in a dead calm voice.

            He nodded sheepishly. "It's the last place You-Know-Who would have thought to look.  Why would someone give it to a baby?  The Death Eaters thought you were hiding it.  From me, to make sure I wouldn't give it to their master."

            I plopped down in the nearest chair and crossed my arms over my chest.  I gave everyone in the room my meanest scowl. "You put my daughter's life in danger?  What kind of father are you?  She could have been killed!"

            "Not with you around," Oliver spoke up. "We knew you would have fought to the death to make sure nothing happened to her."

            "And if something had happened to me?" I snapped in response.

            Katie tilted her head slightly and nodded towards Wood. "That's why we're here.  Just think of us as your own private secret service."

            I eyed her and Wood warily.  He looked back at me with a forced smile.  He glanced quickly at Katie with a look I'd never seen in his eyes before, then shifted his eyes to Fred.

            "Can I have a word?" Wood asked quietly, nodding to the door.

            Fred looked at me questioningly. "It won't take long.  And you're dead on your feet," he added.

            A wide yawn escaped my lips before I could stop it.  My legs felt shaky and my head heavy.  Everything just seemed to catch up with me at once.

            "It's been a long night, and we should probably get some rest," Hermione said in a neutral voice. "And we have a big day ahead of us.""

            Everyone grumbled loudly, but started to stand up.  Wood leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush, then stood up.  Fred gave me a quick kiss and followed Wood out.  Hermione left the room abruptly, bumping into Ron in the process.  He followed a few moments later, confusion written all over his face.

            Zabini, who had been sitting quietly in her chair, took the moment to launch herself at her fiancée, Draco Malfoy.

            "I missed you so much!" she practically squealed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

            Malfoy allowed himself to be mauled and even hugged her back. "Missed you too, Blaise."

            Ginny and Harry were both watching the scene with odd expressions.  Gin looked as if she'd love nothing more than to scratch both their eyes out.  Harry just looked hurt.  He began systematically piling up the parchment on the desk, turning his back on the couple in the corner talking.

            "I'll help you take this up to your room, Harry," Gin said a little louder than necessary, an acidic tone in her voice.  And I'm sure she did it on purpose.

            Katie stood next to me and we watched in amusement as Harry and gin made their way to the library door, blatantly ignoring Zabini and Malfoy's looks of genuine surprise.

            We grinned at each other as the kids left the room.  Katie linked her arm through mine. "Come on.  I'll show you where your room is."

~*~

            I literally sank into the bed.  I could have been lying on a bunch of rocks, and it would still be as comfortable as a feather bed.  Katie plopped down next to me, causing me to shift.

            It was quiet in the room, but it was a comfortable silence.  Like the ones we had at Hogwarts after Quidditch practice.  Katie, Alicia and I had this ritual.  After Wood was done with us, we'd just lie on one of our beds for an hour or so and we'd talk about stupid girl stuff, like boys and clothes.

            "So Alicia is really alive?"

            "Yeah," Katie replied, a yawn coming out at the same time. "No one knows exactly where she and George are, but they're both doing well.  At least that's what the Ministry's told us.  They're even going to get married when this is all over with."

            My chest felt light for the first time in months.  My best friend and brothers-in-law were all okay.  Now I could worry about other matters.

            "I think Ginny's got it bad for Malfoy."

            "What gave you that idea?" Katie asked dryly. "The fact that if she could, she would've happily torn Zabini in two?"

            "I think it's kind of sweet.  Hopefully Ron hasn't figured it out yet."

            Katie snorted. "He's got his face to far up Hermione's bum to notice his sister engaging with the enemy."

            I let out a soft sigh. "To be young and in love."

            "Relationships and anything on that level, like _love_, is bloody rubbish."

            I smiled, tilting my head at her. "So what you and Wood have is bloody rubbish?"

            A blush crept up her neck, stopping at her cheeks. "Wood and I are partners.  Nothing more."

            "Katie, I know you better than anyone.  Why else would you sleep with him if you didn't love him?"

            She turned her head away from me and laid a hand on her stomach gently.  A thought flashed brightly in my head.

            "Does he know?" I asked simply.

            Katie shook her head fiercely. "No.  And I'm not going to tell him." Tears filled her eyes.

            I patted her need. "He has a right, Kat.  It's his baby, too."

            "He doesn't want it."

            "How do you know if you haven't told him?"

            She let out an exasperated sigh. "He doesn't even want a relationship!  He doesn't want to be tied down!  Why would he want a baby?"

            We fell silent again, and I looked over at Sammie sleeping peacefully in her bed.  My joy, my reason for getting up in the morning.

            "Are you going to keep it?"

            "Of course!" she answered quickly.  She looked appalled at me for even thinking anything different. "I already love this baby so much, I wouldn't let anything happen to it.  Even if Oliver kicks us both out of his life."

            I smiled gently as tears filled her eyes.  I shifted so we were side by side and put my arm around her shoulder.  "I'll help out anyway I can, Katie.  I promise."  
            "I'm so scared, Angie." She let me hug her for a few minutes, then sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So what's going to happen between you and Fred?"

            I couldn't help but laugh.  Leave it to Katie to make a strained situation even odder. "I honestly don't know yet.  I guess we're going to take it slow."

            A loud noise just outside the door made us both jump.  And the same thought crossed both our minds:  we were under attack.

            Katie rushed to the door, wand in hand, and pulled it open.  She visibly relaxed and beckoned me to join her.

            Not even two feet away, in front of the bathroom door, stood Zabini and Harry, a tangle of limbs and mouths.  In basic terms, they were snogging the hell out of each other.  And they didn't take any notice of the fact that they were being gawked at.

            I guess Katie and I are deprived, because we stood there for about two minutes, not moving.  We didn't actually move until we heard a pair of heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs.

            The two of them sprang apart as we ran back into the room.  We looked at each other as we both started laughing.

            "Well, that's quite a development," Katie commented. "The Boy Who Lived, snogging a Slytherin.  I wonder which is stranger.  Him kissing her or her letting him do it."

            We laughed over it again and I wondered if they were caught.

            "I'm glad you're here, Angie," she said after a moment.

            "You're not the only one," a voice commented from the doorway.

            We both turned and saw Fred leaning against it casually, grinning at us.

            "Hullo, Fred," Katie exclaimed happily.  She jumped up suddenly and pretended to yawn. "Well, I should be going.  Need to get lots of sleep.  And I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up."

            She gave us a non too subtle wink as she left the room.

            "I'm sure Oliver's already waiting," he informed me as he closed the door soundly behind her.

            "Yes," I agreed. "They aren't really trying to be discreet.  You would think that while they're partners, they would try-" the words died in my throat as Fred turned to me, a predatorial look on his face.

            He strolled over the bed quickly.  He leaned over and put his face close to mine. "You look beautiful, Angel." His voice sounded breathless as he placed a hand on my cheek.

            I smiled up at him as the old familiar shiver took over my body brought on by his closeness. "I think we _do_ have a lot to catch up on."

            "We'll talk later," he promised softly, as his mouth claimed mine, moving over it softly at first, then deepening as he climbed on the bed over me.  His mouth searching out my neck and I closed my eyes in bliss.

            I tugged at his shirt and grinned wickedly. "Definitely _later_."


End file.
